Rayos de peligro
by Chia Moon
Summary: Una nueva dispusta entre ellos desencadenará la presencia de un tercero. —Si eres mi hembra, no eres de nadie más—. ¿Gray, qué vas a hacer?...


—Rayos de Peligro—

Gruvia / Laxuvia.

* * *

Advertencias: Ooc, palabras rudas y mal sonantes.

Disclaimer: _**Los personajes no me pertenecen son de Hiro Mashima , y este fic Participa en el evento: "Rivales en el amor para Gray" del grupo en facebook: Gruvia en Fanfiction.**_

 _ **Resumen:**_ Una nueva dispusta entre ellos desencadenará la presencia de un tercero. —Si eres mi hembra, no eres de nadie más—. ¿Gray, qué vas a hacer?...

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

—Ju. Ju.

La carcajada llegó desde su espalda. Gray notó los cabellos de su nuca levantarse en un escalofrío de advertencia. Miró por encima de su hombro y su cuerpo automáticamente se tensó. Era algo que sucedía siempre que tenía a ese sujeto cerca. Algo dentro de él le producía un extraño cosquilleo de alerta.

Laxus, tan creído como siempre, con los brazos apoyados en el respaldo del sofá, una copa en su mano izquierda, su pesado abrigo cayéndole por los hombros, las piernas cruzadas masculinamente y aquella ridícula sonrisa de superioridad marcando su rostro.

Podría haber cambiado, haber sido aceptado por todos y cambiado mucho sus creencias hacia los demás miembros, pero a él le continuaba daba una pequeña sensación de molestia. Especialmente, porque el tipo no solía tener pelos en la lengua a la hora de soltar algunas de sus frasecitas. Y estas generalmente, provocaban alguna rebeldía.

Ese día no se encontraba son sus secuaces. Eve estaba dándole la tabarra a Elfam con algún tipo de tema extraño—, aunque en realidad intentaban ocultar al resto que iban a tener una cita esa tarde—. Freed estaba intentando hacer comprender a Mira algo acerca de un futuro día en que Laxus tendría algo que hacer y Bickslow pululaba alrededor de Levy, evitando a Gajeel y sus gruñidos por estar cerca de la chica pequeñaja.

En pocas palabras, Laxus estaba aburrido.

Momentos antes, Juvia y él habían tenido una pequeña discusión y el rubio había sido testigo de todo el panorama. Gray no se sentía completamente orgulloso de lo que había pasado, especialmente, porque no estaba para nada de acuerdo con las opiniones que Gruvia tenía acerca de su nuevo trabajo. No podía sacarse de la cabeza que la mujer hubiera aceptado tal misión.

"Se busca chica joven para embaucar al príncipe de Falbel. Recomensa de 100.000 más viaje romántico para dos personas".

Dios, de solo recordarlo el estómago le daba mil vueltas, empujaba fuertemente la rabia contra su pecho y deseaba gritar. Juvia podía ser muy cabezona cuando quería y en ese momento, lo estaba siendo. Demasiado.

Y el cabreo que llevaba encima no era para que alguien viniera a reírse de él como si lo supiera todo sobre mujeres. Para empezar, Laxus aparte de Eve, poco más del sexo femenino se le había visto. Mira ya se encargaba con miraditas y sonrisas dulces cubriendo una mala leche increíble de alejarlas.

El dichoso tipo, con una novia como Mira, tenía que ser un completo dominado por huevos.

—¿Problemas en el paraíso, Fullbuster?

Gray bufó y se encogió de hombros.

—Nada que no…

—… me importe— terminó Laxus por él y de nuevo volvió a reírse, como si solo él fuera participe de un chiste genial que el resto desconocía.

Gray deseo estrellar su puño en su boca. Aunque dudaba que terminara entero. Quizás hacer una mordaza de hielo. No. Eso prefería dejarlo para Juvia en ciertas noches en que las esposas de hielo y las mordazas eran parte de su placer.

Bufó y dio por terminada la conversación con Laxus. No quería saber nada más de él. Pero tampoco podía regresar a su casa así como nada. Juvia debería de estar en ella, llorando porque él no comprendiera que quería menear ese lindo trasero delante de otro tipo.

Se sentó en la barra junto a Mira, quien limpiaba de nuevo un vaso sin usar tras que Freed decidiera dar por sentado que la albina había entendido bien el horario del afamado mago del rayo. El gremio estaba casi vacío. Gente que faltaba. Otros de misión y una tercera parte se imaginaba que de citas y demás cursilerías.

Él estaba cansado ya de esas cosas. Juvia era increíble, desde luego, pero llegaba un momento que le atosigaba demasiado y necesitaba libertad. Y luego, terminaban sucediendo pequeñas peleas que fácilmente se solucionaban, pero esta vez… Oh, no. Esta vez no iba a ceder para nada. Aunque decidiera ponerse aquel condenado camisón, el que tenía aquellas braguitas prietas con aquel agujero que… No.

(…)

Juvia sentía las mejillas tensas gracias a los restos de las lágrimas y los labios heridos e hinchados por sus mordiscos. Le dolían la punta de las uñas por haber estado apretando estas contra el pequeño muñeco que siempre llevaba en forma de Gray. Pero lo peor de todo era la sensación de dolor que sentía en el corazón.

Las palabras que el mago de hielo le había dicho, furioso con ella ante la loca idea de verla trabajar, le habían dolido terriblemente. Generalmente, Juvia cedía a todo lo que él le demandaba con tal de hacerle feliz. Pero, ¿por qué esta vez que ansiaba hacerle feliz él se lo negaba de ese modo?

Solo era un trabajo como cualquier otro. La única diferencia es que tendría que estar con un hombre que no era Gray durante equis horas hasta terminarlo y volver a casa, no solo con dinero, si no con dos espectaculares entradas para un crucero. Ya se había imaginado hasta las cosas que se pondría para él.

Pero Gray había tirado todo al traste con su frialdad y clavado cubitos de hielo en forma de estacas en su pecho.

—Ey, acuática.

Juvia enarcó una ceja y levantó los ojos hacia arriba. ¿Aquello era con ella? Reconocía levemente la voz, como algo que existía dentro de su círculo de relaciones, pero hasta que no le vio, no pudo ponerle un rostro claro.

Laxus se encontraba frente a ella, con las piernas separadas y los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho. El hombre era grande, mucho y por un instante, Juvia pensó que no vendría mal usarlo como apoyo. Un abrazo no le hacía nada mal a nadie. Pero era Laxus y Juvia conocía de sobras su fama. Además, Gray le había advertido muchas veces que no se fiara de él.

—Vas a inundar la plaza a este paso. — Laxus continuaba mirándola fijamente, con el mentón levantado en aquel condenado deje de superioridad. Y le hacía verse apuesto, desde luego, pero peligroso a la vez.

Juvia se tocó bajo los ojos y suspiró algo molesta. Quería llorar en paz y que si alguien le interrumpía, fuera Gray con una buena disculpa. Aunque estaba segura de que le perdonaría enseguida.

Para su sorpresa, el rubio posó una mano sobre su cabeza, cálida y gentil. Y fue como si abrazara su corazón herido. A tal punto, que las lágrimas volvieron a salir. Un llanto fluido y pesado.

Él se sentó a su lado, con las manos sobre cada rodilla colgando y mirándola. Juvia se sintió levemente sonrojada. Era como una niña pequeña que necesitaba acunarse en alguien.

Se frotó los ojos con los dedos para quitarse las lágrimas y se miró las puntas de los pies al terminar. Era extraño estar con Laxus a su lado y que no sintiera peligro. Por un instante, pensó que la exageración protectora de Gray era demasiado grande. Y no supo si sonreír o bufar molesta. No es que Gray odiara hablar con otros tipos, ¿no?

—Ese tipo…— Laxus llamó su atención, con los ojos clavados en ella—. ¿Te ha…?

Juvia por un instante se quedó atontada, observando su rostro. Laxus no era feo, al contrario. Muy apuesto y en sí, tenía un cierto no se qué masculino que atraía. Estaba segura.

Cuando recordó que él le había hecho una pregunta, estaba ya admirando sus hombros, y preguntándose cómo sería colgarse de ellos, si serían como los de Gray, firmes y fuertes, capaces de soportar su peso y de cubrir la gran mayoría del mundo cuando le hacía el amor.

Sonrojada, levantó las manos y negó con espantó.

—Gray-sama nunca le haría daño a Juvia. ¿Por qué piensas eso?

Laxus lamió sus labios lentamente y alargó una mano tras mirar a su alrededor, como si quisiera asegurarse de que nadie le viera en un acto de cercanía con otra persona. Juvia notó sus dedos atrapar uno de sus mechones y colocarlo con lentitud detrás de su oído.

—Os vi discutir.

—Ah. — Fue lo único que alcanzó a decir.

Sí. La causa de todo su sofoco era aquella dichosa misión. Gray le había dicho cosas muy feas en aquel momento. Ella no era ninguna "cualquiera" y mucho menos la "putita de un idiota". Juvia no le había entendido bien en ese momento, pero comprendía un poco la última frase. Gray se había llamado a sí mismo idiota y a ella puta. Cuando lo recordaba, le entraba arcadas.

Por mucho que fuera para recalcar que eso no era bueno, esas palabras fueron muy duras incluso para él. Quizás, pensándolo, era como si la hubiera golpeado verbalmente. A ambos.

—Juvia solo quería hacer ese trabajo para poder irse de viaje con Gray-sama— explicó—. Es un trabajo como cualquier otro. Pero Gray-sama se enfadó demasiado. Juvia no entendió bien y terminó así. Gray-sama debe de odiar a Juvia.

Laxus se acarició el mentón, pensativo.

—He visto el trabajo en el tablón— reconoció y luego clavó la mirada en ella. Juvia parpadeó—. Tampoco te dejaría hacerlo.

La muchacha enrojeció. No solo porque el rubio acabara de provocar que su corazón saltara de una forma extraña, ni por su mirada tan penetrante que pareciera desnudarla. Más bien, por el hecho de que la loca idea de que entre hombres se respetaban y apoyaba, la hizo enfadar.

Infló las mejillas a la par que se ponía en pie. La fuente junto a ellos empezó a expulsar más agua de lo debido y no tardó en desbordarse. Laxus sin embargo, no se inmutó. Continuó con aquella mirada capaz de verle hasta el alma clavada en ella.

—Si eres mi hembra, no eres de nadie más— zanjó poniéndose en pie también.

Juvia tuvo que levantar la cabeza para poder mirarle a los ojos, con las cejas fruncidas y los labios apretados, pero los ojos abiertos de par en par. ¿Había dicho lo que había dicho?

—Bu… bueno— tartamudeó apretando las manos en su falda. La fuente regresó a su estado natural—, Juvia no es tu mujer, Laxus. Juvia es de… — algo acalló su voz, convirtiéndola en un simple suspiró con el nombre del Fullbuster.

Laxus había presionado su pulgar contra su labio inferior, impidiéndole continuar. De un solo paso la superó por completo y Juvia no necesitaba estar en verano para poder sentir el calor del cuerpo contrario. Laxus era tan grande como se había imaginado. Y demonios, demasiado caliente.

—Shu— susurró el hombre. Pasó suavemente una mano por la cintura femenina y de un empujón firme, pegó sus caderas—. Sé mía.

E inclinó la cabeza, directamente hacia su boca.

(…)

Gray rechinó los dientes. Aquello ya era pasarse de la línea. Completamente. Totalmente. Y toda esa condenada mierda.

Llegó a pasos agigantados hasta la fuente, con los puños apretados y completamente dispuesto a congelar a ese condenado bastardo de por vida. ¿Qué demonios creía que estaba haciendo? ¡Aquella era su mujer!

Aunque no fuera el mejor novio. O marido. Aunque no fuera el mejor tipo del mundo como pareja. Era suya. SUYA.

Se detuvo al ver los ojos del tipo posarse sobre él y aquella condenada sonrisa prepotente que tenía en los labios. Juvia continuaba con la cara inclinada, los ojos abiertos de par en par y las mejillas ruborizadas. Y aquel diablo miraba hacia él con superioridad, como si fuera un caramelo divertido lo que tenía entre las manos.

Gray continuó su camino hacia ellos y especialmente rápido, cuando le vio agacharse aún más, dispuesto a besarla. Ni de coña. Aquella boca solo podía temblar bajo sus labios, suspirar por su lengua y encajar a la perfección con la de él. Y la condenada mano en la cintura de Juvia estaba yendo demasiado al sur.

Rechinó los dientes, con el hielo cosquilleándole las puntas de los dedos. La última vez fue Natsu quien peleo con el rayitos. Si él debía de partirle la cara, lo haría en ese momento. Porque no iba a quedarse con esa condenada sensación de… ¿angustia? Mierda. Y celos también.

Esa condenada mujer hacía que su cuerpo temblara de furia de solo verla con otro tipo.

Llegó hasta su altura justo cuando su puño se había convertido en hielo puro y lo estampó contra el rostro del mago del rayo. Laxus retrocedió, liberando a Juvia para no arrastrarla consigo mismo. Tiró de Juvia por los hombros, pegándola contra su cadera.

—No toques lo que no es tuyo— siseó. Juvia emitió un gritito a su lado.

La mujer le miraba con los ojos brillantes y las mejillas encendidas. Casi se le tiró encima mientras reía como loca y se agarraba a su brazo con fuerza. Gray la empujó mientras miraba hacia Laxus, preparado por si era necesario defenderse.

Sin embargo, Laxus se quedó sentado en el suelo, observándoles con un deje de diversión.

—Mujer— llamó. Juvia detuvo sus tirones para mirar hacia él—. Lo que he dicho es en serio. No me hagas repetírtelo.

Juvia suspiró, llenando sus pulmones de aire y después, respondiendo pausadamente.

—Juvia solo puede ser de Gray-sama. Porque él sí puede repetir esa frase que a Juvia la hace feliz varias veces.

Gray sopesó lo que había dicho. Más bien, lo que no había sido consciente de decir. Había soltado lo primero que le vino por la mente. Pero al parecer, para Juvia significaba mucho más.

Laxus se levantó del suelo, sacudiéndose los pantalones para girarse a continuación, rumbo al gremio. Gray observó su espalda y se preguntó por qué demonios había hecho todo eso. Ese tipo era realmente extraño. Muy extraño.

Juvia continuó colgada de su brazo, frotando la mejilla.

—Juvia— nombró rascándose la nuca— Imagínate el mismo trabajo que quieres hacer y que lo haga yo— murmuró chasqueando la lengua.

La chica sopesó la idea y lentamente, su rostro fue cambiando. De pensativa a sorprendida y finalmente, a enfadada. La fuente tras ellos empezó a expulsar como loca agua.

—¡Gray-sama no hará tal cosa! ¡Juvia no le dejará hacer eso con otras mujeres!

Gray la sostuvo de los hombros, deteniendo su parrafada. Los ojos firmes sobre los de ella y el ceño fruncido.

—Entonces, no lo hagas tampoco— susurró. Y desvió la mirada hacia otro lado, maldiciéndose—. Eres mía.

Juvia se derritió en sus brazos.

(…)

Laxus se rozó la mejilla frustrado. Podría habérsela devuelto al hielitos si hubiera querido. Pero, era una mierda. Le habían rechazado de buenas a primeras. Y lo peor es que había ido en serio. Confesarse era sencillo, decían. Y un huevo.

Y menos cuando después te quieren partir la cara.

—Un vaso, Mira— ladró.

Mirajane caminó hacia él, meneando las caderas y colocando frente a él un vaso con su bebida preferida ya preparada. El chico clavó los ojos en ella mientras bebía. Ella sonrió con aquel intrigante gesto.

Laxus suspiró.

Bien. Sentirse atraído por la chica de cabellos azules no había salido bien. El agua no era buena con el rayo.

¿Qué tal los demonios?

* * *

 **n/a**

No podía terminarlo sin darle ese gustito LaxMira que me encanta x3. Pero Gray a sufrido, que era lo importante, ju, ju.

Bueno, oficialmente, mi primer Gruvia nwn. ¡Ya me contarán cosas si quieren! ñoñ.


End file.
